Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to video processing and more particularly to electronic display stabilization.
Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) systems and augmented reality (AR) systems create an artificial, or partially artificial, environment using computer-generated three-dimensional (3D) imagery. A primary goal of VR and AR systems is to give a user a sense of “presence” in the created environment. This sense of presence is facilitated through the use of a display device that is integrated with the movements of the user. For example, some VR and AR systems employ a head mounted display (HMD) that provides separate left-eye and right-eye displays. The displays together present a stereoscopic, or 3D, representation of a scene in the represented world, where the presented scene reflects the user's relative perspective of the scene based on the user's current pose (that is, the location and orientation of the user's head relative to a reference coordinate frame for the depicted scene).
HMD-based VR and AR systems display 3D imagery as a sequence of display frames, each display frame rendered based on a corresponding detected head pose and persisting for a particular period of time. However, because of delays in processing the display frames, the user's head may have significantly rotated in the time between the initiation of the rendering of a frame and the display of the resulting rendered frame. As such, the imagery displayed at the HMD at a particular point in time may lag behind the user's head movements. This dissonance between the user's perceived orientation within a scene and the orientation of the perspective of the scene presented on the HMD can lead to user disorientation, or what is often referred to as “virtual reality sickness”.